Planet of Cards
by labyrinthofsuffering
Summary: Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise's latest mission is to save Yugi Moto from the evil Marik. They find themselves not IN AMERICA! And in a place where card games mean life or death. and chekov discovers that duel disks are not a russian inwention.


disclaimer: i don't own either star trek, yu-gi-oh, or yu-gi-oh abridged.

warning: this won't be funny unless you watch LK's yu-gi-oh abridged series. read and review. please don't trash the story, because i use their american names: american is the only language i understand. also, unbetaed, sorry about the mistakes.

* * *

Some twisted way, Domino city is trapped in its own time warp of its own, making it seem like it's a different planet that simply mimics earth. During the starship Enterprise's voyage, while exploring new worlds, seeking out new civilizations, and life, they come across this alternate earth. Of course, Captain Kirk finds the need to explore it. Don't question the back story. Just read.

"Landing party," the captain announced, "Spock, McCoy, Chekov, Sulu, Lither, and Uhura."

They all got up, included Kirk, and left the bridge.

"Scotty," Kirk instructed Scotty to take over the ship.

"Aye Captain," Scotty replied.

They proceeded to the transporter room.

"Officer Boma, beam us down to the planet's surface. The coordinates are already plugged in," Kirk instructed.

Once their molecules had reassembled, they looked around them.

"Japan," Spock stated, "But they're all speaking English. Fascinating."

"We need to stop the duel that gets the pharaoh killed, and we need to find out what happened to the last scouting team that was sent here. They went missing, but we received the transmissions of what they found out first," Kirk stated their mission.

Bones jumped in, "Wait, are you saying that someone gets killed playing a children's card game, and we give a hoot about this?"

"Yes, if this man is defeated than Marik will take over the whole planet. Starfleet has sent a ship before us, and they failed their mission. We managed to recover the information they recorded. We need to find Yugi Moto," Kirk straightened out.

Two boys were walking towards them, and they decided to ask them about Yugi, but they found they couldn't they were too busy staring at one of them. "SO PRETTY!" their minds screamed.

Spock was the only one that wasn't deferred by his prettiness, "Do you know where to find Yugi Moto."

"We're on the way to meet him now," the not so pretty one answered, "Who are you? What's with the outfits?"

"We're Starfleet officers here to save Yugi. I'm Captain Kirk of the starship Enterprise," Kirk announced.

Spock noticed that both of the boys were staring at him, "I'm a Vulcan, my name is Spock."

"Well that's pretty normal for Domino city; we've come across our fair share of zombies," the pretty one finally spoke, "I'm Duke Devlin, and that's Tristan."

"What's that?" Kirk looked around him to try to find the source of the music that had been playing as Duke spoke.

"What?" it played again, and stopped as soon as Duke stopped talking.

"That horrific music that plays every time you speak," Kirk clarified.

Another boy came up behind them, "That's Duke's theme music, 'Sexy Back'."

"Hey Joey! There here to help Yugi!" Tristan proclaimed.

Kirk noticed that Joey had some sort of electronic strapped to his arm.

"What is that," he gestured to the strange contraption.

"I know of thees," Chekov cut in.

"Is this like the wheat?" Kirk asked.

"Of course Keptin, it ees a Russian inwention," he confirmed.

Tristan looked confused, "Joey, I thought Kaiba was Egyptian."

"Everyone in this show secretly is, except for Bandit Keith," Joey settled before turning to Kirk, "Kaiba invented it. It's for dueling."

"Dueling, all right. Let's just get to Yugi Moto," Kirk decided, "L formation."

Lither took up the front (so the red-shirt would be the sure one to fall into any traps), and the remainder of the landing party followed. They walked the streets of Japamerica, until they were stopped by Joey at one of the generic houses. Joey turned the knob, only to find it locked. He took a couple of steps backward, then reached out his leg and started kicking the door.

"NYEH!" he shouted out every time his foot hit the wooden frame.

He started kicking faster, "Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh!"

Joey gave one last "Nyeh!" as the door came crashing down in front of him. Ten feet away from the door, staring straight at them was a little boy.

"Joey, you could have just knocked," he informed Joey.

"Oh," Joey replied sheepishly.

"I'm Yugi Moto," the little boy stated.

"Nobody told us that he's a baby panda bear!" Kirk cried.

"He's not; he's just so adorable that we tend to think that he's one. That's the king of card games," Joey told the members of the Enterprise.

Suddenly, everyone noticed Lither had his phaser pointed at Yugi.

"That's set to kill!" Kirk shouted.

He didn't drop it. Yugi transformed right before their eyes, into a teenager, who looked much more like he could be a king of card games or a pharaoh. He grabbed McCoy's phaser, and quickly shot it at Lither, who immediately fell to the ground.

Bones rushed up to his side, "He's dead Jim."

"What was his name?" the person that was once Yugi inquired.

"What's your name?" McCoy shot back.

"Atem, the pharaoh, or Yami Yugi," he replied.

"Captain, that means dark Yugi, so that means he's the dark side of Yugi," Sulu observed.

"I had an experience where my negative side separated from me," Kirk recalled.

"It is logical to assume that they have some controlled process of that here," Spock cut in.

Atem repeated his question from before, "It is imperative that I know the name of that man."

"That was Steve Lither," Kirk announced.

"Steve; of course. Marik was controlling him. He can only control people named Steve. Are there any other Steve's here?" Atem clarified.

"I'm James Kirk. We're here to help protect you, and research this place," Kirk announced.

"There's a tournament at Kaiba's arena, you can come with us," Atem delegated.

So, they all set off down the street, sobered by the death of an ensign.

* * *

please review. hope you got the reference from the apple: L formation. i just had to add that. yu-gi-oh minor characters will come in later.


End file.
